Drabble-tastic!
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: A series of drabble-tastic high school AU one-shots between my favourite Hunger Games couples! Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.
1. Pretty Hair

**A/N: This is a FANNIE one-shot.**

Pretty Hair

It was Saturday. A teen boy named Finnick Odair was at a party with his friends Cato, Peeta, and Marvel, which was being held at Cato's house. Cato's parents weren't home today. Also at the party were Peeta's girlfriend Katniss, Cato's girlfriend Clove and Marvel's girlfriend Finch.

Finnick was drunk, thanks to Cato. The guys and girls had played truth or dare not too long ago, and Finnick was the last one up, after Cato. Finnick had picked dare, and Cato had dared him to drink enough liquor from his parents' liquor cabinet until he got drunk.

Finnick let out a groan. "Oh shit. I don't feel so good." He felt like barfing.

"Bathroom is down the hall, first door on the right." Cato said to Finnick.

Finnick darted to the bathroom and barfed. Then he washed his mouth out with water from the sink.

When Finnick got out of the bathroom, he plunked back on the couch next to Cato.

"You okay, dude?" Marvel asked Finnick. He was sitting on the other side of Cato.

"Where's Annie?" Finnick randomly asked.

"She's with the girls." Peeta replied.

"I'll be right back." Finnick went over to the couch Annie and the other girls were sitting on.

"Hey ladies." Finnick waved.

"Hey Finn." The girls chorused.

"Annie, can I ask you something?" Finnick asked Annie.

"Sure. What is it?" Annie asked.

"Can I see your hair?" Finnick asked.

"Um...okay." Annie lifted up a strand of her curly dark hair.

"Nooo!" Finnick whined. "I didn't wanna actually see your hair, I wanted to touch it!"

Clove face-palmed. "You should have said that in the first place!"

Finnick ran one of his hands through Annie's hair. "Your hair is so soft." He cooed.

"Thanks." Annie said.

"Annie, I have something to tell you." Finnick said.

"What's that?" Annie asked.

"You have pretty hair." Finnick replied.

**A/N: That's the end of this one-shot. Please review!**


	2. A Song And A Kiss

**A/N: This is a CLATO one-shot.**

A Song And A Kiss

It was a school day. And it was the day of the school talent show. Cato, who happened to be able to sing and play guitar really well, was going to sing a song for Clove.

"Next up, Cato!" The music teacher, Mr. Seneca Crane announced through the microphone.

Cato walked on stage and spoke into the microphone. "This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Clove, who I love very much."

Cato began strumming the chords of his acoustic guitar and also began to sing.

**(A/N: Song is Better Together by Ross Lynch. Italics= Cato singing.)**

_Uh-huh oh oh, uh-huh oh oh oh_

Sometimes, I get in my own way  
I need someone to say  
"Hey, what are you thinking?"  
Your words, they're always just in time  
Just like a perfect rhyme  
Like, you're not even trying  


_Like pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other,  
We're in trouble, trouble_

Hey, I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
'Cause we're better together

Like the waves need the sand to crash on  
Like the sun needs a world to shine on  
You're the bright side of every day  
Me without you just isn't the same

_Hey, I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
We're better together_

Uh-huh oh oh, uh-huh oh oh oh 

Cato finished singing and stopped strumming his guitar. The audience erupted in applause. Clove couldn't help herself; she jumped onto the stage and attacked her boyfriend in a hug.

"Cato, that was amazing!" Clove exclaimed.

A smile graced Cato's features and he quickly kissed Clove on the lips.

"No, you're amazing." He said after he finished kissing her.

**A/N: That's the end of this one-shot. Please review!**


	3. Now I Like Orange Even More

**A/N: This is a KEETA one-shot**

Now I Like Orange Even More

Halloween had rolled around, and Finch was throwing a costume party at her house tonight. Tonight was Halloween night.

There was a last minute costume sale at the shopping mall, and the girls took advantage of it because they forgot to get their costumes.

Annie had chosen to go as an angel. She found an angel costume in her size and declared "I'm buying this!"

Annie went in the dressing room and tried on her costume. When she got out and showed the girls, she got many compliments.

"You look amazing, Annie!" Finch exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Annie exclaimed. "You should go try on your costume now."

Finch had chosen to dress as a fox. Her costume was really simple. It consisted of an orange knee-length dress with white faux fur at the top of the chest area with an orange tail that looked exactly like a fox's tail sewn to the back of the dress, a black headband with ears that looked exactly like a fox's ears attached to it, and black flats.

When Finch got out of the dressing room and showed the girls what she looked like in the costume, they said she looked good.

Now it was Clove's turn to try on her costume. She had chosen to go as a vampire.

Clove's costume consisted of a knee-length black dress with mesh-like stuff covering the bottom of the skirt, a black cape, plastic white fangs, black stiletto heels, and a black bat necklace.

"You look kick-ass." Katniss said to Clove.

"Thanks." Clove said to her. "Now go try on your costume."

Katniss had chosen to go as a belly dancer. Her costume was orange.

When Katniss got out of the dressing room and showed the girls what she looked like in the costume, Clove playfully wolf-whistled at her. "I think Peeta is gonna need a cold shower after he sees you in this costume."

The girls paid for their costumes and soon night rolled around.

Now it was time for the party.

When Peeta saw Katniss in her orange belly dancer costume, his jaw dropped open.

"Dude, close your mouth before you catch flies." Marvel said to Peeta.

Peeta didn't say anything. He walked up behind Katniss and put her hands over her eyes and asked "guess who?"

"Peeta." Katniss guessed.

"You're right." Peeta said, removing his hands from Katniss's eyes.

"So, what do you think of my costume?" Katniss asked.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Peeta asked. Katniss nodded.

Peeta's response was "Now I like orange even more."

**A/N: That's the end of this one-shot. Please review!**


	4. Beach Dance

**A/N: This is a FOXEL one-shot. **

Beach Dance

It was summer, and Finch was lounging on a chair on the beach. Marvel was lounging on a chair next to her. He had brought a radio with him. He often liked to listen to music while he relaxed.

The song I'm A Believer by Smash Mouth played from the radio's speakers.

_I thought love was  
Only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else  
But not for me  
Love was out to get to me  
That's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams_

Marvel started tapping his feet against the sand. He liked this song.

_And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried_

I thought love was  
More or less a given thing  
But the more I gave the less  
I got, oh yeah  
What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain

Marvel got out of his chair and began to dance, not giving a damn if anyone was watching.

_And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried_

What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain

Finch chuckled at her boyfriend's antics and stood up and began swaying to the music.

_And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried_

Marvel noticed this and took Finch's hand and twirled her, holding her close.

_Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
Now I'm a believer  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a believer  
I'm a believer  
I'm a believer_

Grinning up at Marvel, Finch put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"That was the best beach dance ever." She declared.

**A/N: This is the last installment in the one-shot series! I hope you enjoyed all of the one-shots, and I would really appreciate it if you guys review and give me your thoughts. **


End file.
